


Holiday

by Sammynator



Series: 30 Days OTP Alphabet Challenge [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Season/Series 01, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynator/pseuds/Sammynator
Summary: Sam and Dean decide that risking their dad´s wrath is absolutely worth the risk if they get to celebrate the fourth of July this year. Dean discovers that the sparkling fireworks in the sky aren´t the only sights of beauty that take his breath away.





	Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Part eight of the OTP Alphabet Challenge

They decided risking their dad´s wrath was absolutely worth it, just in time to get a few fireworks and an idea where they could shoot them safely and still close enough to the hostel so they could make it on foot. Sam was over his head with joy, a thirteen year old boy whose face nearly disappeared in that huge grin he was wearing. Dean watched him fuss around with everything they´d need and decided for himself that every punishment John Winchester could possibly come up with would be nothing in comparison to the satisfaction of seeing Sam happy and giddy instead of damn grown up and constantly annoyed by the world in general. 

The fireworks blinked and sparkled just as brightly as Sam´s eyes when they got off under a perfect starlit night, warm even in Montana. Dean watched his brother dance and cheer and for once he relaxed, looked up at the sky and let the fondness he felt show on his face. Sam came closer and before the older Winchester could blink, he felt the arms of his brother around his torso and his tousled hair under his chin. It had been a while since Sam allowed Dean to see him like this and unexpected moisture sprang to his eyes as he wrapped his baby brother in his own arms. Sam looked up at him, gratefull and adoring and love welled up in Dean so unexpected and overwhelming he couldn´t do anything else than stare back. Sam seemed to understand, he lifted one hand and caressed his brothers´ cheek, only once. Then he smiled mischieviously and took of, shouting over his shoulder that he had still one left. Dean touched his cheek, where his brother´s fingers had left a tingling warmth, and shook his head before he followed his world and kept him from messing around with the lighter.


End file.
